1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to façade covering. Particularly, the present invention relates to façade covering for covering an outer wall of a building with a plurality of façade covering boards mountable to the outer wall of the building.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to provide the outer walls of a building, such as a house, with façade covering.
In the field of detached houses, the outer wall facing the exposed side is often provided with a covering, which, in the simplest case, consists of a plurality of carrier boards, whereon prefabricated concrete fiber boards or asbestos boards are deposited, which are then painted with façade paint. The optical impression of such a board façade is not satisfying.
Modern multistory building façades are commonly provided with façade coverings consisting of metal carrier constructions, in which the windows of the building are inserted. Wall areas between the windows as well as those façade areas covering the respective corner constructions, commonly consists of anodized aluminum boards of covered metal boards. Such façade coverings are usually not very attractive, or sometimes even slightly dreary. Façades formed by closed aluminum board constructions are often also problematic with regard to the room climate, since such wall constructions allow no passage of air, so that buildings with such wall constructions depend on effective inside ventilation to avoid moisture depositions and condensations in the region of the façade walls. Finally, such façade constructions are comparatively expensive.
The type of façade covering common in rural areas consists of wood elements or wood panels attached via a wood lath carrier. This type of façade covering might not fulfill all architectural requirements, but allows so-called breathing of the walls of the building, which means a passage of moisture from the inside of the house provided with such a façade covering through the brick wall and the wood panels to the ambient atmosphere. Further, such a wood façade covering is comparatively cheap.